


Not A Cinderella Story

by Dedica, YukisGlasses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 1, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Kiss, M/M, Minako Plays Matchmaker, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Royalty, Smitten Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukisGlasses/pseuds/YukisGlasses
Summary: Yuuri shouldn’t be here.There were a million reasons why this was a horrible idea. The first and most important of those reasons being, ironically, the same reason Yuuri was at the prince’s birthday ball in the first place. By all accounts, Yuuri and the prince should have never met, but fate seemed to have other ideas.





	Not A Cinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

> Here is our Collab for 18OI AU Week 2019! Day one is Fantasy/Fairytale/Mythology and we decided to go with a Cinderella retelling! 
> 
> Thanks to [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) and [rinablanket](https://rinablanket.tumblr.com/) for the beta!
> 
> The wonderful art for this chapter was done by the amazingly talented [SAV](https://mobile.twitter.com/yukisglasses)! Make sure to show her some love ❤️❤️
> 
> Come join us on Discord and scream about love, life, and yoi! [18+!!! on ICE Discord Link](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc)

Yuuri shouldn’t be here.

There were a million reasons why this was a horrible idea. The first and most important of those reasons being, ironically, the same reason Yuuri was at the prince’s birthday ball in the first place. By all accounts, Yuuri and the prince should have never met, but fate seemed to have other ideas.

* * *

Yuuri’s family had once been very wealthy. The Katsuki name was old, respected once upon a time—now, the name tasted bitter on Yuuri’s tongue. His stepmother and stepsisters had seemed nice when Yuuri first met them. After the death of his mother and sister, his father struggled to keep the family business afloat. His father had married his stepmother for convenience and companionship, but she turned out to be neither convenient nor pleasant company. Yuuri’s stepfamily quickly showed their true colours, draining the Katsuki estate of its resources and reputation.

When Yuuri’s father died, they barely had enough money to cover his funeral costs, let alone the lavish lifestyle his stepfamily refused to give up. They continued to buy their expensive silk bonnets and frocks, and instead fired their household. The thought of Yuuri’s childhood home on the hill going into disarray because of the step-witch made his blood boil, so he cared for his home on his own. His stepmother had a few investments from her previous husband that helped fund their lifestyle for a short time, but when those, too, ran out, she expected Yuuri to work. She'd threatened to sell the house if Yuuri didn't pull in enough money to satisfy her greed.

That’s how Yuuri found himself at the palace.

His neighbour, Minako, was the most talented seamstress in all the kingdom. To wear an Okukawa original to a ball or party was both a fashion statement and an honour. After her business boomed, Minako would only personally make a few pieces a year, leaving her equally talented staff to run her store. Usually, lords and ladies fought for Minako’s creations, offering exorbitant amounts of money for just one outfit. Minako was very picky about her clients and now almost exclusively worked for the royal family.

Knowing Yuuri's financial situation, Minako helped when she could, giving Yuuri small jobs between his work at home and his job at the market. Yuuri would spend hours assisting Minako, stitching beading and lace, and Minako would always pay him more than Yuuri thought his work was worth. He was a perfectionist and often took longer with his work than he should have.

The day Yuuri was invited to ball started off completely normal. Yuuri had woken before the sun, as usual, done his chores like always, made breakfast for everyone, and left for the market on time. A few hours into his shift, a messenger came calling, begging Yuuri to leave work and to rush to Minako’s. His boss, Celestino, was also an old family friend of the Katsukis and Minako, and he told Yuuri to go without a second thought.

There was a ball coming up for the prince's birthday, and Minako’s staff had been slammed with orders. She knew Yuuri was working and would only ask for him if the situation was dire. Yuuri raced through the dusty streets as fast as he could, almost getting run over by a cart and falling in the dirt twice. When he knocked on Minako’s door, he was panting and filthy.

“Yuuri, thank goodness you’re here.” Minako’s assistant, Yuuko, grabbed Yuuri’s collar and pulled him into the house. “What happened to you?”

“Your message told me to get here as fast as I could, so I ran,” Yuuri choked out between breaths.

Yuuko clicked her tongue. “Regardless, we need your help.”

“What can I do?” Yuuri asked, hastily trying to wipe his dirty hands on his trousers.

Yuuko led Yuuri through the house, towards Minako's workroom. “One of our sewing machines died on us and has delayed us significantly.”

“That’s awful. What do you need? I can wash up and—”

“We need you to make a delivery,” Minako’s voice called down the hall.

"The prince's outfit is due at the palace in an hour and we don't have anyone to deliver it." Yuuko paused in front of Minako's workroom. "You need to bathe, change, and ride to the palace as fast as you can.”

Minako’s office was always a mess, covered in fabrics and sketches. Glitter and sequins littered the floor, and often the path to Minako’s house. That day, however, Minako's workroom looked like a tornado had ripped through it, ruining everything in its wake.  A piece of tulle hung from the chandelier and fabrics of every colour were strewn around the room.

“But I don’t have anything else to wear.” Minako had offered on numerous occasions to make Yuuri new clothes, but he always turned her down. Minako made beautiful works of art worthy of kings and queens, not dime-a-dozen peasants like Yuuri.

Minako looked up from her work to eye Yuuri. “What the hell happened to you?”

“He ran here from the market,” Yuuko offered, shaking her head at Yuuri.

Minako huffed. “Why would you do that? Now you’re all sweaty and gross.”

“You said it was an emergency, so I ran! I didn’t think my appearance would matter as much as my presence.” Yuuri loved his friends, but some days he wanted to throttle them.

"Well, no point wasting time arguing about it now. Wash up while I see about finding you something suitable to wear.”

Yuuri did as he was told, uncaring that the well water he used was frigid. When Yuuri emerged from the powder room, a towel and elegant suit were waiting for him. The navy fabric looked smooth and soft, and silver buttons glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window. “I can’t wear this!”

“You’re going to the palace on my behalf, so yes, you can and you will,” Minako grouched. “Yuuko ran home to get a pair of dress shoes from her husband.”

“But Takeshi’s feet are way smaller than mine!” Yuuri yanked on the pants, struggling to get them over his thighs. “And these pants are way too tight!”

“They should fit you fine, unless you’ve gained weight.”

Yuuri flushed as he buttoned up the equally tight shirt. “I haven’t.”

"They look fine to me," Minako said, popping her head out of her office. “You have a figure, Yuuri, yet you never wear clothes to show it off.”

“That’s because tight fitting clothing is not the best to work in.”

“I’m back!” Yuuko shouted, sounding as winded as Yuuri had when he arrived. “If I didn’t live next door that run would have killed me! Takeshi is waiting for you outside with a carriage, Yuuri. Are you ready to go?”

“Just about.” Minako walked towards Yuuri with a blue tie clutched in her hand. "It's not the prettiest tie, but it's all I could muster in the time we had.”

“Where did you even get this suit?” Yuuri asked as he let Minako loop the tie around his neck.

Minako scoffed, "I make suits for a living, Yuuri. Now go before you're late!"

Yuuri was thankful he’d skipped lunch that day. Takeshi drove like a mad man, making what should have been an hour ride to the palace almost no time at all. Yuuri felt queasy as Takeshi helped him out of the carriage. The shoes he was wearing were much too tight, making his walk up the palace steps close to unbearable. Why Takeshi couldn’t have delivered the prince’s outfit instead was beyond Yuuri.

A palace guard led Yuuri through the grand palace hallways. Yuuri assumed he'd be delivering the garment bag to a servant. Instead, the guard informed him that Yuuri was to personally deliver the outfit to the prince. Butterflies danced in his stomach, fluttering more with each step Yuuri took. When the guard announced his arrival, Yuuri thought for sure he was going to pass out.

“You’re late, Minako.” The prince’s voice echoed off the walls of the large room. He had his back to Yuuri, too engrossed in a book to bother moving. “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“My apologies, Your Highness.” Yuuri’s voice did not betray his nerves as he bowed, missing the way the prince’s head whipped around at the unfamiliar voice.

“You’re not Minako.” The prince sounded amused, but Yuuri didn't dare look up.

“My apologies, Your Highness,” he repeated. Yuuri really wasn’t sure what to say. If he'd known he'd be meeting the prince, he'd have told Minako to find another delivery boy. Yuuri was nervous and awkward at the best of times; meeting royalty was not high on his priority list. He’d never expected to have a reason to visit the palace, let alone meet the prince.

“No need to apologize.” The prince’s voice was closer now, making Yuuri look up. Yuuri felt his jaw drop at the sight before him. He had heard of the prince's benevolence and beauty, but Yuuri hadn’t known what the prince looked like. The man before him looked more like a god than a mere mortal prince, making Yuuri fret about being there even more. “And what might I call you?”

Yuuri’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth. “Um, Yuuri, Your Highness.”

The prince smiled a dazzling smile that had Yuuri’s stomach doing somersaults. “Well, Um Yuuri, I think you have something for me?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Yuuri’s arms jutted out to hand the prince the garment bag. “Where shall I put this, Your Highness?”

The prince laughed, and it sounded like music to Yuuri's ears. "I can take it, and please call me Victor."

“That wouldn’t be proper,” Yuuri said, taking a step back.

A perfectly curved eyebrow raised on the prince’s gorgeous face. “You handing me the bag or you calling me Victor?”

“B-both?” Yuuri stammered, his statement coming off more like a question.

The prince chuckled, and Yuuri felt his face heat. “Why don’t you give that to me, and I’ll order us some tea?”

“I-I—” Yuuri floundered with his words as the prince reached for the bag. “I can’t.”

“It’s really quite alright, Yuuri. I may be a prince, but I can take my own birthday suit.” The prince winked and reached out to take the bag from Yuuri. Yuuri squeaked and took another step back, nearly dropping the bag in the process.

“I meant I can’t stay. I must be getting back. My apologies, Your Highness.” Yuuri dropped into another bow and wondered if he had to be dismissed before he could leave. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation, but he knew he wanted to get the hell away from the palace as fast as possible.

“Are you certain?” The prince sounded disappointed, and guilt washed over Yuuri.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

"Then you must come to the ball, so we can speak some more." Yuuri’s head shot up, locking eyes with the prince. They were so blue, so beautiful, Yuuri could do nothing but nod. When the prince smiled again, Yuuri was sure his heart would give out.

“Fantastic!” The prince tossed the garment bag carelessly over a nearby chair and held one hand out to Yuuri. Yuuri had no idea if this behaviour was customary but assumed the prince wanted to shake hands. When the prince brought Yuuri’s hand to his lips instead, Yuuri thought he might keel over. “Until then.”

The moment the prince dropped his hand, Yuuri bowed one more time and bolted from the room. The guard who had escorted him there led him back through the castle. Yuuri was more than a little shaken after his interaction with the prince, however brief. His thoughts were so muddled he didn’t even notice he’d made it back to the carriage until the guard nudged him in.

Surely the prince hadn’t meant what he said. He couldn’t go to the ball. Yuuri had no idea why the prince even thought to invite him. On the ride home, Yuuri convinced himself that the prince would forget ever meeting him, forget inviting him, and they’d never meet again.

When Yuuri awoke the next day, he did his best to clear the prince from his mind. Yuuri had always been too busy to even think about romance. He’d wake, work, rest, and repeat, every day with no exception. Sometimes, before sleep claimed him at night, Yuuri would wish for the day that his stepmother and stepsisters would leave or marry so he could have his home to himself again. He'd think of the day that he could fill his house with happiness and a family of his own. Yuuri had never really dreamed of a partner. He just knew that, one day, he wanted to find someone special to share his life with.

Despite Yuuri’s longing, that special someone could never be the prince. Yuuri was a nobody. His head told his heart not to give in to his little crush. Besides, Yuuri was sure the prince had already forgotten his name. Still, it felt nice to think about the prince's smile.

Yuuri was making breakfast when a knock sounded at the door. There was still flour on his hands when he opened it, finding two royal guards standing on the porch. One of the guards looked kind, holding a large flower arrangement, while the other looked bored to tears.

“Is this the home of Yuuri Katsuki?” the bored guard asked.

“Yes,” Yuuri said numbly. “I am Yuuri Katsuki.”

“We have a message and invitation from His Highness, First Prince Victor Nikiforov.” The kind guard took a step forward and placed the flowers and an elegant envelope into Yuuri’s hands. “He asks that you accept this token, read his letter, and wishes you to know that he looks forward to seeing you at his birthday gala."

The guards turned to leave before Yuuri’s brain thought of anything to say. He stood in the doorway, staring at the items in his hands.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot," his stepmother chided, plucking the letter from Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri hadn't even heard her or his stepsisters emerge from their bedrooms. They were still dressed in their nightclothes with curlers half falling out of their hair.

“That’s mine.” Yuuri’s hand darted for the letter, but his stepmother held it out of reach and tore it open.

“‘My dearest Yuuri’.” His stepmother’s eyes went wide as she read the letter. “‘I find myself overjoyed that we met yesterday but dejected that we didn’t have more time to talk. Thank you for accepting my invitation. I look forward to meeting you and yours at the ball. Warmest regards, Victor’.”

His stepmother and stepsisters gaped at him, but the one most lost for words was Yuuri himself. There was nothing overtly adoring in the letter, yet the flowers were a romantic gesture. Yuuri wondered what they meant, if anything. Was the prince just being kind? The handsome prince falling in love with a peasant after just one encounter only happened in storybooks, and Yuuri’s life was no fairytale.

“This is for real!” His stepmother gasped, waving an elegant looking invitation. “Yuuri, why didn’t you tell us we had been invited to the ball! We must get new dresses!”

"We can't go." Yuuri tried for the letter again, but his stepmother slapped his hand away.

“But of course we’re going. And you are going to introduce your sisters to the prince.” His stepsisters squealed with delight behind him. “I knew the heavens blessed me with two beautiful girls for a reason!”

Penelope feigned a swoon, one hand coming to her forehead in affectation. “One of us is bound to make the prince fall in love with us, then we can leave this crappy cottage in the dust where it belongs!”

"Yuuri, convince Minako to make our dresses for the ball! We need to look amazing if we want to win the prince’s hand!” Pricilla said, pushing Yuuri towards the door.

“She can’t.” Yuuri dug his heels in and spun on his stepfamily. "Minako is too busy and the ball is only a few nights away."

“Well ask her anyway and don’t come back until she says yes, okay?” Pricilla shoved Yuuri, hard, and he tripped, falling onto the porch as the door slammed behind him.

* * *

“I wouldn’t make those bitches dresses even if they could afford to pay me,” Minako huffed after Yuuri told her what had happened. Her office was in even worse shape than the day before, but Minako seemed cool as a cucumber. “You, on the other hand…Yuuri, I have just the thing!”

“I can’t go to this thing!” Yuuri needed Minako to tell him she had nothing for any of them to wear so they had an excuse not to go.

"Of course you're going, Yuuri," Minako said, opening and closing garment bags, looking for something. “I didn’t send you yesterday so you could waste this opportunity.”

“What?!”

Minako jumped and glared at Yuuri. “Why are you yelling?”

“Why are you so calm?” Yuuri’s heart was beating so fast he was sure it would give out.

“I knew the prince was lonely and that you’re just his type. And I know you’re miserable and needed to get away from those awful people, so it's a win-win.”

“What?” Yuuri tried again, quieter, but Minako ignored him.

“I made this for you months ago. Try it on so I can see if I need to make any alterations. I even have pretty crystal shoes to match.”

“I can’t go home with this and nothing for everyone else.”

“You won’t,” Minako said, pushing Yuuri towards the door to change. “The bitches can have something off the rack. Now put this suit on before I strip you and put it on for you.”

That was how Yuuri found himself hiding from the prince and his stepfamily at the ball.

Minako had fussed over his hair and outfit for the better part of the day and had to practically shove him into the carriage with his stepfamily.  As soon as they arrived, his stepmother and her daughters ran for the refreshment table, while Yuuri did his best to blend with the shadows. The prince kept scanning the crowd and Yuuri didn’t want the prince to see him. He couldn’t face the man again—Yuuri had barely survived their first encounter, and he wasn't sure his heart could handle a second. Thankfully, for now, his stepsisters were too preoccupied stuffing their faces and his stepmother was chatting happily with people Yuuri had never met before, probably to demand an introduction.

Of course _they_ fit in with no problem, but Yuuri wanted nothing more than to go home. The crystal shoes pinched his feet worse than Takeshi’s had and Yuuri was desperate to take them off.

“Excuse me, Mr. Katsuki?” a voice spoke from behind Yuuri, startling him. Yuuri jumped, nearly dropping his champagne flute as he whirled to see the kind guard from the other day smiling at him. "His Highness has been looking for you all evening."

“Why?” Yuuri’s mouth vomited the word before he could think better.

The guard smirked. “He hasn't been able to shut up about you. ‘Did Yuuri like the flowers? Should I send more? Should I send gifts? Should I visit?’ Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.”

"Why?" Yuuri asked again, and the guard just shrugged.

“Why don’t you go over there and ask him yourself?”

“I can’t!”

“Well, I guess you don’t have to.” The guard’s smirk grew as he pointed behind Yuuri.

Yuuri turned to see that the guard was right. The prince was making his way through the crowd and waved at Yuuri when their gazes met.

“Have fun!” the guard teased, then left, leaving Yuuri alone with the prince getting closer. Yuuri wanted to run but his body wouldn't move.

“There you are.” The prince reached for Yuuri’s hand and kissed it, just like he’d done the day they met. “Your hands are freezing, Yuuri. Are you cold?”

“No,” Yuuri lied, telling himself the shiver that spread through him at the prince’s touch was nothing. “The champagne I’ve been holding is just chilly. Happy birthday, Your Highness.”

The prince smiled his dazzling smile, making Yuuri’s head spin for a moment. “Thank you, but I thought I asked you to call me Victor.”

“I’m sorry, Your Hi– I mean, Victor.” The name felt strange and improper on Yuuri’s tongue, but the prince seemed to like it, judging from the way he lit up, so Yuuri tried to ignore the odd feeling.

“Would you like to dance, Yuuri?” Victor asked, extending a hand to Yuuri.

Yuuri eyed the prince's hand, then the faces of the people around them. In a matter of minutes, Yuuri's shadowed hideout was occupied by multiple groups of guests trying to overhear their conversation. “I can’t. My shoes are extremely uncomfortable.”

The thought of dancing in the crystal monstrosities felt like the worst kind of torture imaginable. Victor’s eyes seemed to gleam in understanding as he knelt down, untied his laces, and kicked off his own shoes. "If I'm being honest, mine are too. It's my birthday—who says I need to wear shoes?"

Yuuri wasn't sure if Victor asked him to dance to get them away from prying eyes, but at that moment Yuuri wanted nothing more. Swigging back the last of his champagne and stepping out of his crystal shoes, Yuuri passed his empty flute to a nearby guest and took Victor’s hand. “Lead the way.”

The prince was handsy, handsome, and horrible for Yuuri’s heart. Yuuri lost count how many dances they’d shared together and how many glasses of champagne he’d consumed by the end of the night. It was Victor’s champagne birthday, and to celebrate, there was champagne everywhere. Champagne sweets, the ever-full champagne flutes, and even a champagne fountain that Victor told him was for decoration, not for drinking. Somewhere between all the dancing and drinks, Yuuri found himself actually having a good time.

People had been staring at them all night—Yuuri’s step-monster especially—but the more Yuuri drank, the less he cared. Victor whipped them around the room effortlessly, leading them through the different dances the band performed. Except for the basic waltz his mother taught him as a child, Yuuri didn't have a lot of experience with dancing. Victor, of course, seemed to be a pro, more than making up for Yuuri’s lacking skills. At some point, the music and candlelight of the ballroom faded away as Victor brought Yuuri through the private royal rose garden. Neither of them seemed to care that their socks were soaked from the dew-covered grass.

“This has been the best birthday. Thank you, Yuuri, for making it so special.”

Yuuri looked up to see Victor’s silver hair glowing in the moonlight. “But I didn’t do anything? I didn’t even get you a gift.”

Victor’s laugh sounded better than any music Yuuri had ever heard. “Just having you here was a gift enough, my Yuuri.”

“Still, I should have gotten you something. And I’m really not as special as you seem to think I am. You don’t really know me.”

“You are special,” Victor said, a soft smile gracing his perfect pink lips. “Minako's told me all about you. How hardworking you are, how big your heart is, and how you've dreamed of a better life—but you’re right. I would like to get to know you better. And I guess, if you feel strongly about getting me a birthday gift, I can think of one thing only you can give me?”

Yuuri’s heart was beating so fast he was sure Victor could hear it. “What’s that?”

Victor tilted Yuuri’s chin towards him and slowly began to close the distance between them. His blue eyes were questioning, giving Yuuri plenty of time to pull away. Instead, Yuuri answered by gripping the lapels of Victor’s jacket and gently but firmly pressing his lips to Victor’s.

The kiss was soft and sweet and tasted like the sparkling wine they’d been drinking all night. Victor’s lips were warm and intoxicating, making Yuuri’s already flushed face warmer and his head spin. When they broke apart, Yuuri was thankful for the weight of Victor's arms anchored around his waist, for without them, Yuuri was sure he'd float away.

“Will you call on me tomorrow? We can have tea in the garden. I promise it’s even more beautiful in the daylight,” Victor whispered, his breath tickling Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri nodded as the clock in the square struck midnight, its chimes ringing throughout the town. “Or you can visit me. My home isn’t as grand as yours, but to me, it’s just as lovely.”

Victor smiled that dazzling smile. The same smile that had managed to capture Yuuri’s heart the first moment they met and every moment after. “It’s a date.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally spend all my free time on Discord shouting about fics and we're always running fun events like this that keep me writing new fun projects! (or gives me an excuse to look at what wips I've started and not finished) 
> 
> Everyone's amazing and has made me feel so welcome! I posted the link above but [here](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc) it is again if you're interested in joining!


End file.
